Just a One-Sided Love
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kise confesses his love toward Kuroko, but Kuroko's rejecting him. Unfortunately, Haizaki heard the secret conversation. Of course he has a plan in his mind, dirty plan. One thing Aomine knows, he doesn't like if Kise and Kuroko become together. WARNING: non-con, violence - Chapter 9 : One-Sided Love
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Warning : Set in the Teiko era, contains mature content, non-con, rape, cussing, violation. One-sided!KiKuro.**

* * *

**Just a One Side Love**  
**Chapter 1: Prologue**  
**Beta-ed by AeonFirebrand & hipeople24**

* * *

"Kurokocchi, I like you!" Kise earnestly confessed to his beloved Kuroko inside Teiko's locker room after a practice. "Please, go out with me!" Kise took Kuroko's sweaty hand and squeezed it, hoping Kuroko would say yes.

Neither boy talked. After a long minute, Kuroko whispered in hushed tones. "I…like Kise-kun too." Kise beamed, overwhelmed with happiness. His love wasn't unrequited! Kurokocchi like him back! "But…as my friend," continued Kuroko, and Kise's heart froze in an instant.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun. I appreciate your feelings; however, I can't accept them. I hope you understand, Kise-kun. I'm sorry." Kuroko squeezed Kise's hand back, then stepped back and took a deep bow.

Kise's eyes widened in disbelief, and Kuroko could see the blonde shaking as he rose from the bow. With a low, hoarse voice, Kise questioned Kuroko with his head hung, hiding his beautiful face from the bluenette's view. "I-is it b-because I'm a man too? Is t-that why K-Kurokocchi can't accept me?" Kise's voice trembled.

"... I'm sorry if this is not polite, but yes, that is one of my reasons."

Kise almost cried. "Haha-ha-Kurokocchi, d-did you know this is the first time s-s-someone's rejected m-me?" asked Kise. "But it's okay, K-Kurokocchi - I understand. It makes me feel a little relieved that Aominecchi can't have Kurokocchi either." Kise smiled wryly at Kuroko, but the bluenette could see that the blonde really wanted to be alone.

"What do you mean, Kise-kun? Is something wrong with Aomine-kun?"

Kise didn't answer, and continued to brood. "Don't feel sorry for me, Kurokocchi. Please forget what I'm just said. I hope that we can be friends, just like before." Kise's tears finally spilled onto his cheeks. Kise took out his phone and glanced at the screen, but Kuroko could tell that the screen was not even on. "Ah, I'm sorry Kurokocchi, I need to go. I have…somewhere to be." Kuroko could hear the unspoken words _I don't want to cry in front of you_ in the model's voice. Kise dashed away, leaving Kuroko to stare after his teammate with as much worry as the stoic bluenette had ever shown. The poker face, however, hid most of the invisible man's emotions.

The secret confession between the two was inadvertently heard by another, who had hid behind a door for the entire exchange. This person was the former fifth man on the Teiko regular team, who had gray hair and a bad attitude: yes, Haizaki Shougo had witnessed the entire event.

"He-he-he, I think I've stumbled across something quite interesting. Ne, Ryouta - how about we play?" Haizaki's eyes took on an spiteful glint as the former Generation of Miracles player licked his lips.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 1 just a prologue, the next chapter will include more mature content. I hope I can update soon.**

**Hope you like it. RnR please...**


	2. Let's Play

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Just a One-Side Love**  
**Chapter 2 : Let's Play**  
**Beta-ed by hipeople24**

* * *

Kuroko couldn't move or think normally after what had happened between him and Kise. Just as who Kise had been rejected for the first time, it was also the first time that someone confessed his/her love to Kuroko. Kuroko is bad with romantic relationships, since his thoughts are only focused on basketball. This is too sudden.

Besides, the person who confessed to him is Kise Ryouta, someone who is loved by everyone. Kise not only has a handsome face, but also a kind personality. He can easily get a girlfriend, or maybe a boyfriend. But why did he choose Kuroko, someone who is lame, just as Kise said at the first time they met, and more importantly, both of them are boys.

Busy with his thoughts, Kuroko is surprised by a figure behind him. That person is...

"Hello, Tetsuya. On your way home?" asks that figure, Haizaki Shougo.

Kuroko doesn't know why, but he feels unsettled by Haizaki's question. "Yes, I do, Haizaki-kun. How about you?" he asks.

Haizaki takes a one step closer to Kuroko. "Nah... I need to do something first…" Haizaki grins widely, "And that something is... I do you."

Haizaki punches Kuroko's stomach, not hard, but enough to make Kuroko unconscious instantly.

"Hehe, let's play, Tetsuya..." Haizaki chuckles, carrying Kuroko's body on his shoulder.

* * *

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

* * *

Somewhere, in a big, quiet room, with a huge mirror attached to the wall and king-size bed, lay someone with blue-hair, Kuroko Tetsuya. He is still in unconscious state after Haizaki punched him. Beside him is Haizaki, topless, drinking an alcoholic-beverage while stroking Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko's unconscious-face makes him hard. What a sadist.

"Haha, you have beautiful face, Tetsuya. I don't think hold myself back, later," Haizaki chuckles while stroking Kuroko's hair. "Maybe it's one of the reasons why Ryouta likes you, huh?"

A few moments later, Kuroko becomes conscious. He blinks his eyes and sits up slowly, trying to adapt to his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Kuroko asks while holding his head. He feels pain on his head, and of course on his stomach too.

"You're in a hotel room, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko looks around and finds someone. He gasps in surprise at what he sees, Haizaki, grinning at him.

"Hello, Tetsuya. Have a nice sleep?" Haizaki asks teasingly while placing his glass on the table.

"Haizaki-kun. What happened? Why am I here?" Kuroko asks in confusion. He looks around his surroundings and already, he hates this place.

Haizaki touches Kuroko's cheek. "Hm... did you forget, Tetsuya? I said, I will do you."

Suddenly, Haizaki pushes Kuroko's body and kisses his lips roughly, swirling his tongue alongside Kuroko's own. It makes him gasp in shock at the sudden attack. Kuroko begins to struggle, pushing Haizaki's away body from him. Haizaki lets him go.

Kuroko pants raggedly, his lips are swollen and red. The sight makes Haizaki growing harder. Kuroko asks, "What are you doing, Haizaki-kun? We're both male."

"Like hell I care about that," he replies, kissing him again. _'Kuso, he's too delicious!_' inner Haizaki says.

Haizaki's kiss becomes frantic. He licks Kuroko's lips, forcing him to parting them. He tries to taste the inside of Kuroko's mouth. Haizaki's hand begins to grope the underside of Kuroko's body, revealing the soft skin. Kuroko keeps trying to push his shirt down, desperately clawing and shoving Haizaki away when he could.

"Shit! Stop struggling, bastard!" Haizaki slaps Kuroko's cheek hard. Kuroko gasps at the sudden pain. Haizaki pants shard. "I think I need something to control you." Haizaki sits and searches for something in his pocket. And that something is a pill. "Open your mouth, Tetsuya" Haizaki commands, but Kuroko covers his mouth with his hands.

"Tsk! You brat!" Haizaki opens Kuroko's mouth forcibly and with his thumb, he inserts that pill into Kuroko's mouth. But it's not just a pill that Haizaki's inserting into Kuroko's mouth, but also Haizaki's tongue. It's like a candy-kiss. Well, in this case, the 'candy' is bitter.

Finishing their kiss, Haizaki leans on top of Kuroko's body, watching Kuroko who is breathing desperately. "Tetsuya, do you know what I gave you?" Haizaki asks. "That's an aphrodisiac."

Kuroko gasps. "What? Haizaki-kun, you can't be serious, right?" Tears are welling in Kuroko's eyes. Haizaki wipes them away slowly with his thumb.

"Haha, I always be a serious type. You're a human-observer, so you know that, right?" Haizaki asks, licking his lips and stroking Kuroko's face. The drug is controlling Kuroko, because Kuroko is shivering from the touches.

"Ah, before I forgot, take a look on that table," Haizaki is pointing on the table, which at the right side of the bed. Kuroko gasps, there is something on the table, and that's... "Yup, that's a camcorder. And you know what, I'll give the tape to your dear Kise-kun, ah, I mean your dear _Kiseki no Sedai_."

"No, please don't." Kuroko cries. "Kise-kun has nothing to do with it."

"Ara~, please don't cry. Ryouta really hates when you cry, right?" Haizaki licks Kuroko's tears. "And of course, Ryouta is related to this. He's the person who loves you so much, right?" Kuroko gasps. So that means Haizaki knows about Kise's feelings. But how? "Yeah, I know about Ryouta's feelings. I heard Ryouta's confession. Surprising, right? The famous Kise Ryouta is gay. Well, he's not a real gay. I think he is gay for you, Tetsuya. How sweet he is, haha," Haizaki laughs while pinching Kuroko's nipple, making him moaning.

"You know what, Tetsuya, I'll give the tape as a present because he replaced me as the fifth man." Haizaki kisses Kuroko's lips again, making him cry.

Haizaki is beginning to get impatient. He rips Kuroko's shirt off and latches his mouth onto one of his nipples. Kuroko cries out and thanks to the aphrodisiac, his body is instantly stiffened. Haizaki casually flicks the pink appendage with his tongue, daring Kuroko to struggle. His hand begins to slip down the smooth expanse of Kuroko's chest and reaches below his waist. He tears off the button that closing Kuroko's pants. Kuroko gasps as he feels the cloth sliding off from his legs.

"How was that, Tetsuya? Looks like your body is enjoying it. I can see your cute dick becoming like this, thanks to the aphrodisiac." Haizaki begins to stroke Kuroko's manhood roughly. Kuroko twists and turns his legs, desperately trying to push off Haizaki's hands, to no avail.

Kuroko closes his mouth with his hand, biting his lips to prevent his voice, his moan.

"Tetsuya, don't be so stubborn, just scream if you want. I want to hear your voice, ne... Ryouta too." Haizaki grabs onto Kuroko's head roughly and pulls his head back, exposing Kuroko's smooth neck. Kuroko gasps at the sudden pain. Haizaki's removing Kuroko's hands roughly and opening his mouth, sticking his tongue in.

"Hnn..." Kuroko protests while kissing. The pumping up and down on Kuroko's manhood becomes faster. He can cum anytime now. "I c-can't…no…ahh!" Kuroko cries out as he's coming hard. "Hah... hah... hah..." Kuroko exhales and inhales desperately. His legs are wide open, showing his lower half, and that makes Haizaki growing harder.

"Finally, you've cum, huh?" Haizaki licks his semen-covered finger. "Just look at yourself, Tetsuya. How lewd of you." Haizaki chuckles while grabbing Kuroko's cheeks and forcing him to look at himself on the mirror next to the bed.

Kuroko cries. He can see his naked body beneath Haizaki's, red-faced, semen covering his stomach, his mouth and his legs are wide open. And unfortunately, he feels so hot inside. He needs more than a hand job, he wants to be touched, but he won't admit that to Haizaki, not to anyone.

"Tetsuya…" Haizaki says huskily. "Do you like that?" Haizaki asks while unbuttoning his pants, sliding it off from his legs. They're both naked now.

"Let's continue, okay? Moan and scream, for your Kise-kun." Kuroko whimpers.

The sight of Kuroko in front of him is too much. Eagerly, he flips Kuroko over onto his stomach. Kuroko begins to realize what Haizaki is planning to do. He can feel Haizaki presses his large erection against his bottom and Kuroko begins to squirm, desperately willing his tired body to move.

"AHH!" Kuroko screams. He hates his loud voice.

Haizaki drives into the resisting boy deeply, burying himself into the tightness of Kuroko's hole, mouth open with pleasure. For a moment, he stays completely still, enjoying the sensation. Kuroko is so warm, so wet, so goddamn tight. Both of them are silent for a minute – Haizaki, from the sensation of being inside Kuroko, and Kuroko, breathless from the pain.  
Kuroko is shocked into stillness. The pain is overwhelming him and a tear trickles down his face.

Haizaki draws back and then plunges in again, deeply, penetrating Kuroko completely. He lets out another scream of pain and Haizaki laughs excitedly. He begins to move roughly, drawing back only to thrust into that small hole again and again, only concentrating on how good being inside Kuroko is, how pleasurable it is to have Kuroko's muscles clamp down on his member, whether the boy is willing or not. He ignores the blood that's slowly beginning to pouring down the boy's thighs, ignoring the fact that he's too rough, that Kuroko is hurt.

"I can't take this – this is – oh God, I can't, I can't – ahh, it hurts – " He repeatedly jostles back and forward, as Haizaki's rough rhythm begins to render his weak and defenseless body. But he doesn't hurt anymore. The aphrodisiac is making him feel good. He hates the fact that he can feel a pleasurable sensation. Kuroko begins to moan, crying desperately. It's too much. He tries to prevent himself from moaning louder than this, but Haizaki gives him too much happiness.

"AHH!"

"Tetsuya, it looks like I hit your sweet spot, huh?" Haizaki asks while licking Kuroko's tears.

Haizaki continues to ravish Kuroko's body, pounding harder and deeper. The smell of blood and sweat fly in the air, the sound of Kuroko, who's moaning with each rhythmic thrust, and the glorious feel of skin, and the sensation of the stickiness, threatening to burst from him all mingle together, and drive him over the edge.

Haizaki and Kuroko's mind are being blank out, all is white hot, and with the deepest thrust and a loud groan, Haizaki empties himself completely into Kuroko, making Kuroko feeling hot inside. He can feel Haizaki's semen 'swimming' in his hole.

Kuroko cries hard when he cum, hating himself because he can cum even though he's being raped.

Kuroko lies on the bed, panting heavily. His blood oozes slowly from his hole, mingle with sweat and the white sticky essence of Haizaki's semen. His back feels as if it's tearing apart and his lower end throbs with an incredibly painful sensation. He looks at himself, lying on the bed with Haizaki's body draped over his own, the sound of his breathing sounded heavy in his ear. Tears trickle down his face. He feels as if he'll never be clean again.

Haizaki deeply inhales on Kuroko's scent, biting his neck in the process, marking him as his. Kuroko is like a heady drug, intoxicating him, making him want more. "Tetsuya, blame it on the aphrodisiac. I want more," Haizaki says seductively, rolling Kuroko's body onto his back and kissing his lips again. Kuroko isn't struggling, that 'round one' made him weak.

"Before we start a new round," Haizaki's taking something from the table. It is a small box. "I want to give you something and it is similar to Ryouta's. This will make you two like a couple," Haizaki says while opening that small box. There's a piercing in it, a gray colored one. "Tetsuya, let me help you put it on, okay?"

Another screams come from Kuroko when Haizaki puts the ear piercing forcibly on Kuroko's left ear. And more of screaming, moaning, rustling, and crying, when Haizaki pounds harder, faster, deeper, into Kuroko's tight hole.

Just like Haizaki said, blame it on the aphrodisiac.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Here comes the 2nd chapter. The GoM will reveal on next chap.**  
**Thank you for everyone who's reviewed, faved, and followed this fic. RnR please.**


	3. It's Your Fault!

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Just a One-Sided Love**  
**Chapter 3 : It's Your Fault!**  
**Beta-ed by hipeople24**

* * *

It's Saturday, no school and no basketball training, aka the best time to sleep all day long. Well, except for Aomine, who sleeps all the time. Aomine is in his room when someone calls.

"Mail!" the postman shouts.

"Tsk, what a drag!" Aomine protests, standing from his bed and going down to the first floor.

"Mail!" the postman shouts for the second time.

"_Hai.. hai.._" Aomine says aloud while scratching his head and yawning. He opens the door and meets with the postman.

"A packet for Aomine Daiki. Please stamp here." The postman gives the packet for Aomine.

Aomine stamps the packet as he takes his packets. "Okay... thank you, sir"

Aomine closes the door, seeing the packet which is addressed to him. The packet is thin and it's from someone he didn't know, Kodakawa Fujiki.

"Huh, who is this Kodakawa Fujiki? Do I know him? But it's addressed to me. What is it, by the way?" Aomine asks at himself, still ripping the packet. There's a CD in it. "Hah? A CD? Hm... Maybe it's a 'blue film', hahaha," Aomine the pervert boy laughs. He goes up to his room, which is on the second floor, then enters his room to play the CD. It would be dangerous if his mother saw him watch a 'blue film'.

Aomine turns on his laptop and plays the CD. When the video started, he could see 'Blue Film' as the title, just like Aomine had thought. Aomine the pervert boy chuckles in happiness. After that, he can hear some moaning and crying, just like if two people are having a 'make out time'. The scene is still black, so Aomine cannot guess who the two persons are yet. One thing he knows, the 'girl's' voice is so sexy.

"Shit! I got hard just by the sound. I need to thank this Kodakawa guy," Aomine laughs while unbuttoning his pants. He wants to jerk himself off while watching that blue film. However, he stops his happy laughter when the scene comes into view. The two people have revealed. The 'girl's' voice is not really a girl. That's...

"Tetsu...?" Aomine can't hide his shock. A man, a grown up man, molested his partner, his _shadow_. He can see that bastard's dirty mouth gives Kuroko a blowjob while Kuroko is struggling and crying hard beneath him. Aomine's hard manhood goes limp in an instant.

"This can't be true, right? No way Tetsu got..." Aomine cuts his thought when he sees Kuroko cries in climax, into that man's mouth. A tear drops from Aomine's eyes.

The next thing he sees is the man kissing Kuroko's lips, transferring Kuroko's semen into his mouth. Aomine doesn't want to see that scene. He fast-forwards the scene, skips the scene where Kuroko's hole gets stretched out by that bastard's big dick, and when Kuroko cries in climax, countless times. It's painful just to hear it. Then the screen goes black again, turns into the bastard's scene.

**vvv**

_Yo! Kiseki no Sedai, especially Kise Ryouta-kun. How about the show? Interesting, right? Hahaha, of course it is. You should try it. You should try Tet-chan's hole, squeezing you so hard. Ahh, I get hard again. Guess I'll play again after this._

_By the way, Ryouta-kun, are you fine? Did you get hard? Hahaha, I bet you did. It's Tet-chan, your most precious person, right? Just by seeing him getting raped, I think that's enough to make you hard, hahaha. Ne, how about we do a threesome? You, me, and Tet-chan?_

_Oops, did I say something sensitive? Have you told your friends about your confession to Tet-chan'? If you haven't, I'll help you._

_HEY KISEKI NO SEDAI! KISE RYOUTA IS IN LOVE WITH KUROKO TETSUYA._

_Hahahaha, how was that? This will be more interesting if the public knows about this. Kise Ryouta, the famous model, is a homo~. Hahaha!_

_So you know what to do, right? Don't even try calling the cops! I have the original copy of this and I swear I'll tell the public about the homo Kise Ryouta. Teiko and Tet-chan's reputation will be ruined. But don't worry, I don't need your money. I have my precious time with Tet-chan._

_And last, I'll tell you where Tet-chan is right now. He's at XXY Hotel, room 315. It's a love hotel and still in Tokyo. So take your time to find and don't forget to pay for the room._

_Goodbye, Kiseki no Sedai. Goodbye Kise Ryouta-kun. God bless you!_

_Eh, I forgot, if you guys have luck, maybe we can meet, and then you can arrest me. Well, good luck, 'cause I won't be in Japan again after this, hahaha._

**vvv**_  
_

The video stops. What Aomine can do is sitting still on his seat. A bead of sweat is flowing on his forehead. Tears are dropping to his cheeks. He can't think of anything besides his best friend's condition. 'This can't be true. Tetsu..."

Suddenly, his phone rings. There's a message from Akashi, telling him that he has the hotel's position and Akashi gives him the address, commanding him to go to the hotel immediately.

After reading the message, without thinking, he grabs his jacket and cell phone and runs like crazy to the hotel, as fast as he can. He doesn't care about the people who're staring at him confusedly. He doesn't apologize when he hits someone. He just wants to know about Kuroko.

.

Run and just run, Aomine doesn't care about his lungs, which need to be filled by oxygen. Finally, Aomine can see the front door of XXY Hotel. He accelerates his pace when he sees his teammates, who came earlier than him. They're Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima.

Everyone is breathing desperately, sweat all over their bodies. The only one that didn't get sweaty is Akashi. Perhaps he went there by his family's car. On the other hand, it looks like Murasakibara, for the first time ever, has forgotten about his snack. Even Midorima has forgotten his lucky item, and he's still wearing his room sandals.

Still panting, Midorima says, "I don't think Momoi knows about Kuroko."

Aomine growls. "It's not the time for chit-chat! Let's get Tetsu!" Aomine says impatiently. Before he enters the hotel, he pulls Kise's collar. "Kise, I'll talk to you later." Kise looks at him, but his eyes are blank.

* * *

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

* * *

Akashi leads them from behind. He talks with the receptionist, telling him that they have to pick up their friend in room 315. Looks like the receptionist has known about this because he doesn't say unnecessary things again, except that they have to pay for the room first before receiving the room's key. Finishing with the payment, they go to the room immediately, open the door widely, and freeze in shock.

The room smells horrible. It's a mix between sweat, semen, and blood. And the most shocking thing is Kuroko Tetsuya, sleeping, or maybe unconscious, in the bed, naked, with just a towel covering his waist. The bed sheet is awful, full of blood and semen.

They don't have much bravery to come inside, even Akashi. He's always be the 'best man' for his friends, but this time, Akashi looks scared by the scene. Midorima is the first one to take a step. He approaches Kuroko's limp body, checking his wrist. "I think he fainted," Midorima says.

Akashi approaches the bed and says, "Shintarou, get him dressed. We take Tetsuya..."

Akashi's words are cut off by the sudden noise from behind. That's Aomine, who punched Kise's face, hard. Aomine yells, "This is all your fault, Kise! You made Tetsu like this! Take responsibility, bastard!" Another punch. Aomine looks scary. Well, he always looks scary, but this time, it's worse.

"Daiki, what do you mean?" Akashi asks confusedly. He knew one thing; Kise didn't do anything bad to Kuroko.

Aomine growls in anger. "Akashi, are you an idiot? You heard what the rapist said! He told us Kise was confessing his dirty feeling to Tetsu! Of course this is his fault! From the start it was Kise's fault because he had to confess to Tetsu! And it's his fault someone heard about that! If he could hold his confession, this accident wouldn't have happened!" Aomine punches Kise's face again, making him falling. However, Kise just stay there, doing nothing.

Murasakibara who is the nearest to them, grabs Aomine's body, trying to separate them.

"Get off of me, Murasakibara!" Aomine is struggling hard. "What's wrong, Kise? Stand up! Fight me back!" Kise is still on the ground without ding nothing and his lips are bleeding. His beautiful face looks awful, his manager would be angry if she saw him like that.

"Aomine, calm down!" Midorima says from the bed while dressing Kuroko into his uniform, which is near his bag.

"How can I? My partner got raped! This is all your fault, homo!" Aomine tries to punch him again, but Murasakibara holds him tight.

Looks like what Aomine said is making Kise angry. He can't endure this anymore. He punches Aomine's stomach, making both him and Murasakibara fall.

Aomine stands up, trying to fight back, but Akashi who is cursing himself for not slapping those two idiots, shouts, "Ryouta! Daiki! It's not the time to fight; we need to take Tetsuya to the hospital." For the first time, Akashi is raising his voice, something he rarely does. "Shintaro, carry Tetsuya, we're going to the hospital." Midorima carries Kuroko, bridal-style. "Ryouta, Daiki, it's up to you now. You still want to fight or do you want to come with us to the hospital," Akashi says while helping Murasakibara stand. He still in his straight-face, but his eyes are showing that he's angry for that childish behavior.

When the three of them walk out of the room, Aomine punches Kise one more time before walking out of the room as well.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Cut! Sorry, this chapter is too short. And I have to say, the chapter isn't a bashing about homo/lesbian.**  
**And who the hell that Kodakawa Fujiki? That's my OC, random name. How could he be in there? Sorry, I won't tell, just wait on next chapter. And the hotel's name... waaa so lame! Sorry, I didn't know about love hotel's name.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed my fic. Please do tell me about this chapter. Is this too fast? RnR please.**


	4. He'll be Fine!

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Teiko era. Non-con. Rape. Violence. Oneside!KiKuro. Typo(s). Un-betaed.**

Please ignore my grammar error. Happy reading.

* * *

**.**

**Just a One-Sided Love**

**Chapter 4 : He'll be Fine**

**By NekoTama-1110**

**.**

* * *

**Flashback : Kise's inner POV**

I really don't want to know what'll I see after Akashicchi opening the door. I can smell the 'smell of sex' spreads in the air. I knew how the smell likes, I've been doing that maybe twice or trice with my ex. And this is different, this is the smell of Kurokocchi having sex with someone other than me, something which I always wanted to do with him.

And there he is, my Kurokocchi, just laid on the bed like a fragile doll. His pale skin full of kiss marked and bite marked. My world feels crumble. I don't have much energy even just for a one step closer. And I thing everyone's feeling is same as me, scare for what will happen to Kurokocchi.

Thanks to Midorimacchi. He approaches Kurokocchi and says Kurokocchi is just fainted. That makes me feel relieve, a bit, until Aominecchi punches me hard on my face.

"This is all your fault, Kise! You make Tetsu like this! Take responsibility, bastard!" and he gives me another punch.

" You've heard what the rapist said! He told us Kise was confessing his dirty feeling for Tetsu! Of course this is his fault! From the start it's Kise's fault why he have to confessed to Tetsu! And his fault someone heard about that!"

What did Aominecchi says? It's my fault? No, it's not my fault! I just confessed my feeling. There's nothing wrong with confessing your feeling. It's not my fault, right? Please tell me it's not my fault!

"This is all your fault, homo!"

*PUNCH

"I'm not a homo!" that's what I wanted to shout to his face. The men whom I love is just my father and Kurokocchi, no one else!

"Ryouta, Daiki, it's up to you now. You still want to fight or come with us to the hospital."

If Akashicchi didn't shouts like that, I'm sure I'll punch Aominecchi again, harder than he gave to me.

And I see Kurokocchi is on Midorimacchi's arms, Midorimacchi is holding him protectively. I don't like Kurokocchi is being touched by anyone else. I really want to snatch Kurokocchi's body from Midorimacchi's arms, if only Aominecchi didn't give me another punch.

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

**Normal POV**

**In Akashi's car**

"Akashi, let's take Kuroko to my father hospital. I'll call my father, so he could handle on Kuroko, nodayo," Midorima says. Kuroko is on his laps, look so pale.

"Okay. Jii-san take us to Shintarou's hospital, quickly," Akashi commands his driver. Akashi's driver flinches in his seat, feeling scare. After that, Akashi's driver is driving the car so fast, because he know what will happen if his master, Seijuro-sama, gone impatient like this.

.

**Hospital**

"Tck, Aomine! Just sit down, will you? You make me dizzy, nodayo! My father can handle him," Midorima says.

"I won't calm myself if I don't know about Tetsu condition!" Aomine yells. He can't feel calm if he hasn't known about his shadow condition.

"Mine-chin, how about a candy? It will make you calm," Murasakibara offers a mint candy, trying to calm Aomine.

Aomine stares the candy for a second, but he slaps Murasakibara hand, making the candy slips from Murasakibara's finger. "Just stay away from me, Murasakibara!"

Murasakibara takes a sit beside Akashi. He looks sad. Of course he will looks sad. He just wants to be kind with him, nothing else.

"Daiki, you're being too harsh. First, you went berserk to Ryouta, and now Atsushi too. We know you worried about Tetsuya, but your anger won't solve anything. Now, sit down. You worsened the situation," says Akashi while patting Murasakibara shoulder, trying to calm him.

Aomine growls, doesn't care if they are in the hospital right now. "Tsk, this will never happened if Kise didn't confess. I hope Tetsu will punch you hard after he wakes up."

Kise who is trying to calm himself by saying nothing, stands up from his seat. He approaches Aomine and says, "That again? You don't have anything else to say besides blame it all on me, huh, Aominecchi?" Kise grabs Aomine's collar, force him to get closer. Aomine growls in anger. Both eyes becomes red in anger.

"Calm down, Kise, don't make scene," Midorima says. The other patients and their family are staring at them curiously.

Fortunately, the doctor, whose Midorima's father, comes out from Kuroko's room, making Kise and Aomine have to separate themselves.

Midorima stands from his seat and asks his father, "Tou-san, how is Kuroko?"

Midorima-sensei looks around as if searching for someone. "Hmm, where are Kuroko-kun's parents?" Midorima-sensei asks.

"They're still on the way" Akashi says, and that's totally a lie because no one of them have called Kuroko's family. "So, what is Tetsuya's condition?"

"His body is fine. Nothing to worry about. However, we have to wait until he wakes up. A rape victims usually have a mental disorders, so.."

"He'll be fine!" Kise says aloud and full confidence. "If it's Kurokocchi, I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll wake up very soon." Tears are flowing from Kise's eyes. It's devastating to see, but Aomine, again, growls in anger.

"Yes he will, Ryouta." Akashi reassures him while patting on Kise's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Sensei, can we go inside?"

"Yes, you can come inside. But please don't be too noisy, Kuroko-kun needs to rest," The doctor says. "And by the way, you're Kise Ryouta-kun, right? I recognize your face because my daughter is your big fan. What happened with your face? Why don't you let me treat them?" Midorima-sensei offers.

"He don't need that, Sensei. He deserved that," Aomine says in a flat voice, as if Kise's bruise not an old thing. Kise's face gets swollen from Aomine's punches.

"I'm fine, Sensei. Just please, let us come inside." Kise says. He just bows his head deeply, avoiding eyes contact with Midorima-sensei.

"Well, if you say so," the doctor says. But he feels unsure about his condition. "And I have other patients to check, so if you need something, just call me." Midorima-sensei leaves them.

The five boys bow, "Thank you for your help, Midorima-sensei."

"Now, let's come inside. And no more fighting or I'll kick your ass," Akashi says and lead them into Kuroko's room.

They are entering the room, seeing Kuroko who sleeps calmly.

Kise is crying again. He wants to touch Kuroko, saying everything will be alright. But Aomine grabs on Kise collar, preventing him to get closer.

"Who said you can come near him, huh?" Aomine says in angry voice.

Akashi touches Aomine's arm, preventing him to gone berserk again. "Daiki, not again.."

"But he.."

"I said no. And that's final." No one can argue with Akashi.

"Akashi, how about Kuroko's parents? They need to know." Midorima asks.

"Don't worry, Shintarou. I'll talk to them."

"What?! Akashi you can't say Tetsu is in hospital because he got rape!" Aomine shouts.

"Daiki, you heard me. I said don't worry. Understood?" Aomine nods. "For now on, let him rest," says Akashi while stroking Kuroko's hair.

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

**The next day: hospital**

Kise Ryouta, looks so fascinate just by wearing a red-color t-shirt, black jeans, and a sneakers. Everyone who is in the hospital, can't resist from his charm, even with his bruised face.

Actually, he should come to the hospital 5 hour earlier. Just like Akashi said on previous day, they shall visit Kuroko together. However, Kise wants to come alone, so he will have private time with Kuroko.

**Flashback on**

_"Minna, let's go home. I will call Tetsuya's parents on my way home," Akashi commands._

_"I don't want to." Aomine says._

_"So do I. I won't go anywhere until Kurokocchi wakes up," Kise says. Aomine glares at him in disagreement._

_"No. His parents will handle everything. Tetsuya needs private times with his family."_

_Aomite stands from his seat. "I said I..." Aomine can't continuing his words when he saw Akashi eyes. He looks so angry._

_"Arguing with me again, I'll make your training menu 10 times more." No one talk. "Okay, tomorrow is Sunday and we don't have training, so let's gather here at 10. And this is including you, Ryouta," says Akashi, act as if he knew Kise won't come together with them._

**Flasbach off**

So here he is, 5 hour late than the 'scehedule'. He doesn't afraid if Akashi got mad on him or Aomine beats him again. He just want to be alone with Kuroko.

But his wishes hasn't granted. When he enters the room, there's someone.

"Good afternoon, Kuroko-san," Kise greets Kuroko's mother.

"Oh, Kise-kun. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come." Kuroko's mother stands from her seat. "Akashi-kun and others have gone home about an hour ago."

"Yes, I have a photoshoot, so I couldn't come together with them, " Kise lies. "By the way, how is Kuroko-kun condition?"

"The doctor said he'll wake up soon. Hah..." Kuroko's mother exhales her breath, "How could he got hit by a basketball and made him faint like this?"

_'Ah, __so __Akashicchi said Kurokocchi got hit by a basketball?'_ inner Kise.

"By the way, Kise-kun, what happened with your face?" Kuroko's mother asks in worriness, pointing on Kise's face.

"Ah, don't worry, Kuroko-san, I got this from my photoshoot session today, it's calling a fashion, a 'beaten up make-up', hehehe," Kise laughs nervously, and of course that's totally a lie. That's because of Aomine who punched him.

"Is that so?" Kuroko's mother looks confuse and worry. "Ah, Kise-kun, could you do me a favor? I need to go to the bank. I need to take money for Tetsu-chan hospital payment. Can you accompany him for a while?"

"No problem, Kuroko-san," Kise gives a slight smile.

Kuroko's mother smiles and go outside from Kuroko's room. And finally, Kise has time with Kuroko, just the two of them.

Kise approaches Kuroko's bed, grabbing his hand.

"Ne Kurokocchi, how are you?" Kise sits on Kuroko's bed. "Finally we have time just for the two of us after I was confessed to you," Kise exhales. "Aominecchi said I made you like this. Is that true? If that's so, please wake up so you could punch me as mush as you want, just like Aominecchi said. So please, please wake up." Kise says. His voice becomes low and lower. A tear drops from his eyes to Kuroko's cheek. He gets his face comes near to Kuroko's, getting closer and closer. _'I think a kiss won't bad. I'm sorry, Kurokocchi, I take opportunity __even though__ your condition __i__s like this.__'_

Their lips aren't more than an inch, when Kise saw Kuroko's blue-eyes which infront of him, open. Kuroko is conscious.

"Ku-Kurokocchi..?" Kise gasps in surprise.

He pulls his face away from Kuroko's. But Kuroko doesn't give any response besides staring at Kise's face. He looks confuse, as if he didn't recognize Kise.

"I'm sorry, where are my family? And do I know you?" Kuroko asks.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed my fic. That's making me happy..

And do you mind to RnR?


	5. I Hate You, But

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basuke, unfortunately. Darn it, now I want to be Tadatoshi. *sigh***

**Warning: Set in the Teiko era, includes non-con, rape, and violence. Onesided!KiKuro.**

* * *

**.**

**Just a One-Sided Love**

**Chapter 5: I Hate You, But...**

**By NekoTama-1110**

**Beta-ed by AeonFirebrand (Hey everyone! Best chapter yet!)**

**.**

**.**

"Ku-Kurokocchi..?" Kise gasped in surprise. He pulled his face away from Kuroko's.

However, Kuroko didn't give a response as he lay among the white bed sheets, staring up at Kise's face with unfocused eyes. He looked slightly confused to Kise, as if he didn't recognize what was going on around him.

"I'm sorry, but are you my family? Do I know you?" Kuroko asked. He blinked once, still staring up at Kise's face, then around at the sterile hospital room. "Um, sir…where am I? I don't feel very comfortable here."

Kise felt as if he were struck with lightning. Unable to move from the shock, Kise could only stare with wide, watery eyes as Kuroko looked upon him without recognition in his eyes. To him, Kuroko looked like a child whose parents had just left him alone in the world. Kuroko grabbed the hem of Kise's shirt and tugged lightly. "Ne... where are my parents?"

Kise didn't know what to say. He pressed the bedside button on the wall next to Kuroko's bed for calling the doctor, still slightly in shock. Not more than a minute later, Midorima-sensei and his nurse ran in.

"Sensei, Kurokocchi's conscious, but he doesn't recognize me," Kise said, nearly panting in panic.

"We'll check on him. For now, please wait outside."

Kise stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him with a soft _click. _Kise collapsed against the door, his body sliding down the wooden surface until his knees were pressed against his chest. Kise felt as if his entire world had been flipped upside-down; he never cried, but today would have to be the exception.

Kise found himself burying his head between his arms as the warm salty tears streamed down his perfect face, marring the natural beauty.

_'__What did Kurokocchi say? He doesn't know me? That can't be true. Was it because of the…? No! Kurokocchi is strong, too strong for that. He'll always be the one to help others first, so it should be a simple task for him to recover, right? Kurokocchi will be alright. He has to be alright. He will recognize all of us, and he will remember my feelings, and he'll be the same Kurokocchi. He can't have amnesia. That stuff only happens in movies, right?!__'_Kise was in a panic._'__But the doctor __did __say that a rape victim could possibly develop a mental disorder. What if Kurokocchi really did get amnesia? What if Kurokocchi can't remember anything about us? About me? Shit, this is hurting my head. I need to calm down.__'_

_You can make the new memory, just between you and Kurokocchi, you know._

Kise gasped in surprise as a little voice echoed inside his head. Deep down in his heart, he really wanted to be the only thing on Kurokocchi's mind. He wanted Kurokocchi's head to be filled with only him, and no one else, _especially_ that bastard Aomine.

_'__Haha, a new memory, huh_?' Kise laughed at himself, tears flowing from his eyes. Then he realized that the suggestion wasn't at all a bad one.

_'__Yes…if Kurokocchi has amnesia, then I'll give him a new memory, a memory where I am his boyfriend_…'

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

Half an hour had passed, but Midorima-sensei had yet to emerge from Kurokocchi's room.

Kise refused to move from his spot, and remained crouching against the door as he contemplated his plan with the 'new Kurokocchi'. He would sporadically giggle to himself, drawing curious looks from passing hospital personnel. Kise, taken with the idea of Kuroko and himself going out together on a nice date, failed to notice the stares and continued to daydream in his own little world.

He knew deep down in his heart that it was despicable to wish for Kuroko to have amnesia, but Kise couldn't be bothered to dwell on his dark feelings.

Midorima-sensei finally emerged a good fifteen minutes later, hitting Kise in the back of the head before the anxious model could stand.

Kise winced, rubbing his head in pain. "How is Kurokocchi?" Kise immediately questioned the doctor, praying silently for 'good news'.

"Kuroko-kun is fine. Nothing seems to be wrong, besides some residual pain in his waist and the amnesia. He was able to recognize himself." Midorima gently nudged his glasses up his nose with his middle finger, causing light to reflect off the moving lens.

"What? He could recognize himself? But he didn't know me!" Kise asked in confusion.

"I will not give you false hope with my own speculation. It would be much better if you talked with him. Knowing him personally could help in discovering exactly how much of his memory remains." The doctor squeezed Kise's shoulder, giving the anxious youth a small comfort.

"Go talk to him."

Kise took a deep breath and slowly entered, walking into the room with hesitant footsteps and bated breath. Kuroko raised himself into a sitting position, staring at Kise.

"H-Hi, Kurokocchi," Kise greeted awkwardly. "How-how are you?"

Kuroko stared at Kise. "Who are you?"

"You-you don't know me?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe this is the first time we've met."

"So, how about Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Murasakicchi, Momoicchi, and Midorimacchi? Do any of those names ring a bell?" Kuroko shook his head. Kise felt slightly relieved that he was not the only one forgotten.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, do you remember why you're in the hospital?"

"Sensei said that I was raped, and…down below, I hurt. Is what Sensei said true?"

Kise suddenly grabbed Kuroko, pulling the bluenette into a tight embrace. "It's okay. Getting raped won't change anything between us!"

Kise was gently pushed away from the hug. Kuroko's face was filled with confusion.

"I…don't understand."

"Sensei didn't tell you about me, but I'm your boyfriend. You don't know me because you have amnesia. So from now on, please depend on me-ssu." Kise kissed Kuroko's forehead, imprinting all of his love on that one tiny spot.

"You're my boyfriend?" Kise nodded.

"So I'm gay?"

"No, you're not gay. You only love me, and no one else."

Kuroko blinked rapidly in confusion, and Kise sympathized with his new 'boyfriend'. The poor guy had woken moments ago to a stranger, who claimed to be his boyfriend. How could Kuroko believe a stranger just like that?

Kise hugged him again, squeezing tighter than before, a slight smile gracing his lips. Kuroko hesitantly wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Um…what do I call you?" Kuroko asked after being released, a small blush coloring his face.

_'__It's a perfect chance_,' Kise thought. '_Kurokocchi will finally say my name!_'

"It's Ryouta-kun," Kise said, "and I call you Tetsuyacchi." Without noticing, a tear dropped onto Kuroko's shoulder.

"Ryouta-kun," Kuroko spoke in a whisper. Kise felt so happy, and yet so guilty. It sounded good when Kuroko said his name, but that wasn't the name Kuroko really used.

"I'm sorry, but could you prove that you're really my boyfriend? I'm sorry, but I cannot trust you just from your word."

With a thin smile, Kise said, "Yup, I'll prove it with a kiss. You always told me that I was a good kisser-ssu."

Kise's felt so guilty that he could die. He's being a total bastard, and he acknowledged that. Using a tragic incident as an opportunity, saying that he's Kuroko's boyfriend, trying to kiss him-Kise felt like a real monster, but it was impossible for him to stop as he grabbed Kuroko's cheeks, leaning in closer and closer. This will be their first kiss, Kuroko's first kiss, and Kise was ecstatic.

Kuroko spoke an inch before their lips met. "It's not funny anymore, Kise-kun."

Kise pulled away, looking down at the bluenette in confusion. "Hahaha, what do you mean, Tetsu..."

Kise's words refused to come as Kuroko glared at him. Holy shit, Kuroko was actually _glaring_ at him!

"I'm disappointed in you," Kuroko said. "I had no idea you would go this far."

Kise blinked confusedly. "What do you mean, Tetsuyacchi? It's true, I'm your boyfr..."

"Please stop, Kise-kun," Kuroko said coldly. Kise froze at how Kuroko addressed him Kise-kun, instead of Ryouta-kun. "I do remember you. I asked Midorima-sensei to keep quiet because I wanted to see how you would react if I had amnesia. What were you even doing, attempting to deceive me like that?"

Kise's mouth fell open. In an instant he felt confused, sad, angry, and pitiful. He had thought up such a good plan to get Kurokocchi to be his, but Kuroko was just playing with him all along. His beloved Kuroko had toyed with him, and it made Kise feel sick to his stomach.

A single tear glistened down Kise's cheek as he stared at Kuroko in disbelief.

"You're…you're so cruel, Kurokocchi! How could you do that to me? What am I doing!? Are you mad of me because of my confession? Are you blaming on me for what happened with you?" Kise shouted. His tear-streaked face only made the entire situation worse. "I was so desperate when you said you didn't know me. B-but I was so happy w-when I could call you mine, e-even though I had to use a dirty plan. I was s-s-so happy when you called my name, and I was happy when I called your name. I w-was relieved when you s-said you didn't k-know a-a-about Aominecchi!" Kise's voice slowly grew louder and louder. "I hate you, Kurokocchi! I hate you! I love you so much, but you did this to me! You p-played with my heart!"

Kuroko didn't reply. The room was filled with the sounds of Kise's sobs.

"Damnit…say something, Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun, can you come near me? My waist still hurts."

Kise hesitated slightly before scooting himself closer to Kuroko. The sobs only grew louder as he looked at Kuroko's pitying face. "What do you wa..."

In one move, Kuroko pulled Kise's body into his thin arms, resting the blonde's head on his chest. He hugged Kise gently while stroking the model's hair.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun. I simply wanted to tease you," Kuroko says. "I had no idea you would say or do anything so serious. I never thought you would act like that, Kise-kun. You're going too far by trying to kiss me." The hug became tighter. "You were so different, Kise-kun. I missed your idiot face. I missed your voice when you said Kurokocchi. I missed all of you. I miss you so much." Kuroko cried, drowning in guilt. Kise could feel Kuroko's trembling body pressing against his own, and he could feel Kuroko's tears wetting his hair.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun. I never tried to hurt you."

Kise released himself from Kuroko's embrace. Kise realizes with surprise that this is the first time he's seen Kuroko's. Slow and steady tears rolled down Kuroko's cheeks. It's devastating to Kise, seeing Kuroko broken like this, yet still maintaining his composed face. No one should look so blank with tears streaming across his face.

"The person I wanted to see was Kise-kun. I felt guilty when I was being raped because I knew you liked me. I'm sorry Kise-kun – I'm sorry because I couldn't protect myself. I'm..."

Kise's lips met Kuroko's in an instant, muffling Kuroko's words. Kise never thought their first kiss will be like this, but it's their first kiss, and he can't bring himself to hate it. The kiss was wet from their tears, and their lips pressed against each other in desperation. Both bodies trembled as the two kissed and cried at the same time.

The kiss lasted no more than a second, but before either of them realized it, Kise's hugging Kuroko and Kuroko's hugging Kise and neither are letting go, because neither _can_ let go. Both were victims, but both were also villains. The two said nothing, reflecting on the events that had just transpired.

Neither talked for a long, long time. Both were still in shock when the door slid open to reveal Kuroko's mother. Her face brightened at the sight of her son, and she moved to hug him tightly and nag at the boy for what had happened with him. Kise smiled, gladdened by the happy family until Kuroko's mother said something unexpected. "Eh, Tetsu-chan, what is that on your ear?"

Kuroko quickly raised his arm and felt the area before realizing that he still had the ear piercing on his left ear, the one that Haizaki gave him. Kise and others hadn't noticed it, fortunately. Kuroko scrambled to take off the piercing quickly, hoping no one else had noticed it.

"It's nothing, Kaa-san." Kuroko said while hiding the ear piercing among the bed sheets. Kise was confused, but he didn't say anything, making a mental note to bring the issue up with Kurokocchi later.

"Ah, I saw Aomine-kun on my way back to hospital. Was he visiting you, Tetsuya?"

Kise and Kuroko blinked in confusion at the woman's remark.

.

.

A tall, blue-haired teen stormed angrily down the street, marching away from the local hospital. Passerby skirted the angry-looking man, throwing him curious side glances.

Aomine had simply wanted to visit his shadow again when he saw Kise, who had obviously been faster than him at reaching Kuroko. He thought Kise would come later, and the ace cursed his rotten luck. He moved to pull the door open, but Kuroko and Kise were suddenly kissing out of nowhere, and it floored him. Kissing? _Kissing?! _At first Aomine felt only shock, but soon he's too furious to even force Kise from Kuroko's room. He storms away, a mix of strange emotions floating inside him. Aomine understands the anger and betrayal, but what's this feeling he gets?

No, Aomine won't be accepting this. He will not accept if Kuroko and Kise are together, because Aomine realizes a half day later that he's jealous, and _he_ should be _his._

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Hahaha, I'm sorry guys, I'm making Kuroko a big bully in this chapter, same as me. I didn't give him amnesia because the chapter would be longer. And I'm sorry 'cuz I can't make a 'super hurt' or 'super angst' fic.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this fic, especially for everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed. It's making me soooooo happy. You all rock! And thank you for my beta, love you...

Remember to R and R! Please? Pretty please? Thank you!


	6. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Darn, my attempts to bribe Tadatoshi Fujimaki into giving me Kuroko no Basuke have failed.  
**

**Warning: Set in the Teiko era, includes non-con, rape, and violence. Onesided!KiKuro and Onesided!Ao?**

* * *

**.**

**Just a One-Sided Love**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

**By NekoTama-1110**

**Beta-ed by AeonFirebrand** (**Another amazing chapter, guys!**)

**.**

**.**

Kuroko was hospitalized for four days, and nearly every day the members of Kiseki no Sedai came to support him. Kuroko had long since recovered, but Midorima-sensei and 'Kuroko's brother wannabe', Akashi, kept him in the hospital for safety concerns (or unnecessary doting). Kuroko's waist still hurt him, but the pain was gradually decreasing. Unfortunately, Kuroko refused to disclose the details of what had occurred, so no one knew exactly what the rapist had done to their beloved bluenette, or even who the rapist was. The real mystery, however, was Kuroko's behavior. The beloved sixth player was acting oddly; every time someone visited Kuroko, he would always act disinterested.

"My waist still hurts. I don't know when I'll come to school. Sorry."

It was totally making Kise, the one who loved Kuroko so much, worry to the point of practically living in Kuroko's room.

"Kurokocchi, please—let me take care of you. I'll stay all night at the hospital. I know Kurokocchi's parents have work to do, so just let me-"

Aomine grabbed Kise's collar roughly. He looked angry, even though Kise hadn't done anything except offer to take care of Kuroko. "Don't get carried away, bastard! I know you love Tetsu, but..."

"Please stop, Aomine-kun," Kuroko glared at Aomine, something he rarely did. "And you as well, Kise-kun. I don't need you to take care of me." Kuroko's voice was surprisingly cold and it made Akashi, the most sensitive of them all, feel uncomfortable (of course, he didn't show his discomfort). Kuroko wasn't one to speak abrasively.

"Tetsu, you dare to speak like that to me, huh? I did it because I care about you! What if Kise was about to raping you, huh? If it's Kise, I know he woul-"

_SLAP_

Kuroko's red handprint was now imprinted on Aomine's cheek. The four others stiffened as Aomine looked at Kuroko in disbelief. Even Murasakibara stopped munching on his snacks. No one had ever thought that the ever-calm Kuroko Tetsuya would actually _slap_ someone.

Aomine rubbed his cheek, first in surprise, then in pain. Damn, how hard could a skinny kid like him hit? And why was his best friend, _his shadow,_ slapping him for Kise?

"Please don't say that, Aomine-kun." Kuroko's voice shook as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. "Kise-kun would never do something like that. Now please, get out from my room. All of you."

Murasakibara asked confusedly, "Kuro-chin, we didn't do anything, so why-"

"Because you all are making me sick." Murasakibara dropped his snack in shock. "How can you all fight in front of me when I am like this?" Kuroko glared at Aomine and Kise. "And I'm including the time when you fought in that hotel." Aomine wanted to protest, but he was cut off by Kuroko's next words. "I'm not finished yet, Aomine-kun. I know you want to ask how I know about your fight with Kise-kun, right? It's simple, because I know your personality. We aren't friends for nothing. No one told me about your fight with Kise-kun, and I'm disappointed by you, Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun. I thought at least one of you would tell me." The room was silent as Kuroko continued. "For now, please just go home. I need to rest. And please, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, don't come here again unless you can refrain from fighting."

Midorima sighed. He knew Kuroko would say something like that. "You heard Kuroko. Now let's go home, _nodayo_."

Midorima turned to leave and walked outside, followed by Murasakibara who continued to refrain from eating, Aomine who was still rubbing his cheek, Kise who looked desperate to stay, and Akashi who looked flat (as always).

Akashi turned and addressed Kuroko as the others left. "Tetsuya, I know that you're hiding something from us. If you want to talk, don't hesitate to come to me. I will listen, and I _will_ help you." Akashi walked over and pulled Kuroko into a tight embrace. Kuroko could feel Akashi's warmth, and it calmed him down slightly.u

_'I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I know you can help me, but still…I can't tell you. Because it will...'_

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

"Hah... hah... hah…hah_…_"

No, that's not the sound of someone running. It's Kuroko, who, for the third time, was getting raped by the bastard Haizaki Shougo. How could Kuroko tell his friends and family that he's getting raped in a hospital?

The first night Haizaki came for him was Kuroko's third night in the hospital. He came at night, when the patients still could visit, but when his parents and friends had gone home. It was at this time when Haizaki could rape Kuroko freely, without pesky disturbances.

Haizaki came for Kuroko again the next day, mere minutes after Kiseki no Sedai had left him.

Kuroko was trapped beneath Haizaki's body. His pants had been stripped from his legs violently while Haizaki pulled down his zipper, still fully clothed.

Haizaki drew back and then plunged in, penetrating Kuroko completely without preparation. Kuroko's voice threatened to break into a scream, but he refrained, knowing that any noise would cause doctors and staff to come running.

"I raped you only yesterday, Tetsuya, and you're still this tight." Haizaki thrust in deeply, and Kuroko moaned in both pain and pleasure. "You must be a slut, Tetsuya. Well, I did use an aphrodisiac. You can feel it, ne, Tetsuya~" Haizaki said, teasing Kuroko's dick and licking his neck.

Haizaki's moves became frantic, and he thrust in deeper and faster, hitting Kuroko's prostate countless times. His hand pumped Kuroko's dick, and beneath him, Kuroko silently sobbed in desperation, his thoughts erased to white from the pleasure._ 'It's too much,' _Kuroko thought, and gripped the bed sheets tighter. The aphrodisiac controlled his body and mind, and he was completely under Haizaki's control.

"HAH!" Kuroko gasped. Haizaki knew what that gasp meant; Kuroko was cumming, and soon.

"_Ne_? You want to cum? Wait for me, okay, slut?" Haizaki squeezes the head of Kuroko's dick tightly, hurting the bluenette beneath him. More tears flowed from Kuroko's eyes, wetting his pale skin and the bed sheet beneath him. The pleasure and pain mixed, and Kuroko knew nothing besides Haizaki's touches and the pain.

Haizaki continued to thrust, he's not the type to cum quickly. It took over five minutes, but Haizaki eventually came into Kuroko's hole. Haizaki released the hand that holding Kuroko's cock, and in an instant Kuroko came, wetting his own chest. Kuroko cried, biting his lips to prevent his voice from reaching into the hallway.

Haizaki pulled his member from Kuroko's hole and raised his zipper, while Kuroko panted desperately beneath him, filling his deprived lungs with oxygen. Kuroko's legs were still wide open, with Haizaki's semen flowed from his hole. The view was enough to make Haizaki hard again.

"Until next time, my precious Tetsuya. Don't forget about our deal, okay?" Haizaki said while kissing Kuroko's soft lips lightly, leaving a distraught and semen-covered Kuroko alone.

Kuroko cried and cried until his tears ran out and his pillow was soaked.

_'How could I tell anyone about this, Akashi-kun?'_

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

It took over a week for Kuroko to heal enough to come back to school again. His waist still hurt, but Kuroko had already missed far too many days. He needed to study, and he missed playing basketball, even though he knew that basketball meant seeing Haizaki.

Momoi screamed aloud when she first saw Kuroko, nearly fainting in panic, as no one had seen fit to alert her to the situation until seconds beforehand. Her love for Kuroko placed second only to Kise's.

"Huwaa..." Momoi cried, clinging to Kuroko's chest, her hands and body trembling. "How could you not say anything to me? Tetsu-kun, what happened to you a week ago? Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun say they don't know, and your parents told me that you were in the hospital when I called. An-and when I visited you, you'd already gone home. Tetsu-kun is so mean!"

Momoi hit Kuroko's chest, but Kuroko remained still. He felt guilty for not telling her about himself, but it was for the best. "_Ano__, _Momoi-san..."

Kuroko's words were cut by Akashi's appearance. "Tetsuya, we need to talk. Meet me in the locker room."

Kuroko slowly pushed Momoi's body from his. "I'm sorry, Momoi-san, that I didn't tell you about me. And about others who didn't say anything, it's my fault. I told them not to tell you anything. I'm sorry, Momoi-san." Kuroko gave his handkerchief to Momoi, and she took it. "Please wipe your tears. I don't like seeing you cry. I'm sorry, Momoi-san, but I need to go." Kuroko walked away, leaving Momoi who's sobbing uncontrollably into Kuroko's handkerchief.

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

Kuroko met with Haizaki on his way to the locker room. Haizaki leaned his body against the white brick wall, grinning at Kuroko. "Tetsuya~," he licked his lips, "I want you."

Kuroko stared at him with a straight face. "I have to talk with Akashi-kun now, Haizaki-kun."

Kuroko walked on, passing Haizaki without a second glance. Haizaki roughly pulled Kuroko's arm, forcing him closer while glaring at the boy with a dangerous glint in his eye. "I'll wait in the toilet, Tetsuya." Haizaki licked Kuroko's neck, leaving Kuroko dreading what was to come. Kuroko thanked Kami-sama* that no one else was in that school hallway.

Kuroko continued to walk, soon reaching his destination. Kuroko reached for the locker room door and opened it to find Akashi sitting on bench, waiting for him.

"You're late, Tetsuya."

Kuroko quickly closed the door, bowing to Akashi. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. So, what did you want to discuss?"

Akashi stood from his seat. "This is about your rapist." Kuroko showed no response, but his heart began to speed up.

"While you were in hospital I searched for a Kodakawa Fujiki, who claimed himself as your rapist. But you know what, Tetsuya? I couldn't find him, and nor could I find the true person behind the crime. I simply found two innocent individuals named Kodakawa Fujiki, one a five year old boy, and the other an 87 year old man, neither currently residing in Japan. I checked your rapist's face from the DVD, but I still cannot find him anywhere. Don't make the excuse that I am just missing something; you know the extent of my father's connections, correct?" Kuroko nodded. "So, Tetsuya," -Akashi took a step closer- "Who is the rapist? I have a hunch as to the rapist's identity, so just tell me. It's for your own good."

Kuroko remained silent, just staring an Akashi's face. He couldn't say anything about Haizaki, because...

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but I have no name besides Kodakawa Fujiki-san. He is just a person struck envious by Kise-kun's popularity."

"Tetsuya, I know you're lying."

That question would have been checkmate if the person in question had not been Kuroko.

Kuroko, still keeping his straight face, said, "I'm not lying."

"I know you're lying to me, Tetsuya. What is it? Is he blackmailing you?"

That question spelled checkmate for Kuroko. Rather than answering Akashi's question, Kuroko asked, "Akashi-kun, do you have a secret that no one else should know about?" Akashi nodded. "Well, yes, I'm lying to you, Akashi-kun, but I can't tell you anything except that his name will be my secret." Kuroko breathed deeply. "I won't say a thing about blackmail, even if you try and force me."

Akashi sighed. Kuroko was the one and only person not easily persuaded by his intimidation. "Okay. But I want to ask one thing; is Ryouta related to this?" Kuroko nodded slightly. "Tetsuya, do you love Ryouta?"

With a thin smile, Kuroko said, "What are you asking, Akashi-kun? Of course I love Kise-kun."

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

'_Damnit! How could Tetsu say that! First he was rejecting Kise's feelings, but now he says he loves Kise?! What the hell does that mean?__So this is__not an unrequited love, huh!? It's bullshit!'_

Aomine walked fast, his feet slapping upon the hard ground. He's the same rage as when he saw Kuroko and Kise kissing at the hospital. And, just like that time, Aomine wants to change his clothes, seeing Kuroko and Akashi having conversation about Kuroko's rapist.

Aomine hopes that he's hiding himself as he huddles behind a locker-filled wall, listening in on the conversation, wishing to hear something important so that he can help Akashi to find the rapist. However, what he heard is something far more unpleasant; Kuroko loved Kise.

'_DAMNIT! He's mine, not __his__!'_

**JUST A ONE-SIDED LOVE**

_BAM!_

Aomine slammed the gymnasium's door open roughly. Kise, still in the gym to train his 3-point shot, jumped in surprise, causing the basketball to entirely miss the hoop. Aomine looked pissed off; his eyes were nearly red with anger. It's the exact same face Aomine had the day he beat up Kise.

"What are you doing, Aominecchi? You didn't have to slam the door like that! What if I have a heart attack-ssu?" Kise asked. He was still panting from both the training and shock. Kise still calls him Aominecchi; that beating had obviously not changed his respect for Aomine.

Aomine marched furiously, approaching to Kise with wide, heavy steps.

Kise moved back. He couldn't hide his fear of Aomine. Aomine, still feeling angry and betrayed, quickened his paces. In one easy move, Aomine grabbed Kise's collar, pull the blonde's body to his, and kissed Kise's lips with a brutish force.

Kise stiffened in place. He could do nothing except stand there unmoving, shocked from the sudden attack. His eyes widened as Aomine parted his mouth, slipping his tongue into Kise's wet cavern.

Aomine's kiss became wild as he eagerly licked Kise's teeth, pushing Kise's resisting tongue aside to enter in deeper. It was bliss for Aomine, but hell for Kise. Kise wanted to kiss like this with Kuroko. Why was Aomine doing this to him?

Kise pushed Aomine's body away, forcing him to release the embrace. "Wha-what are you doing?" Kise yelled at Aomine. Kise's face flushed red, and he breathed deeply, desperate for air.

Aomine pulled Kise close again, their faces nearly touching. Aomine felt the warm touch of Kise's breath flutter on his lips, and it left him lusting for more.

Aomine viciously said, "You're mine, not Tetsu's," before meeting Kise's lips in a second kiss.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

*Kami-sama is Japanese for God.

I'm so sorry for the late update, Minna-san! I need to find my mood to write an M-rated fic, and I'm too busy with my real life. And I'm sorry if the next one will take longer too.

a/n: Pls guess but don't judge. You have to read the next one to find out.

Thank you to everyone who's reading this fic, especially for everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed. It's making me happy. And thank you to my beta, I love you...

RnR please!


	7. Aomine & Haizaki

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: Set in the Teiko era, includes non-con, rape, and violence, this chapter in un-betaed**

* * *

**Just a One-Sided Love**

**Chapter 7: Aomine & Haizaki**

**By NekoTama-1110**

* * *

Aomine viciously says, "You're mine, not Tetsu's,"

Then Aomine gives another kiss on Kise's lips. Kise closes his eyes tightly, his hands are gripping at Aomine's shirt, trying to hold on him. The kiss feels disgusting for him, he can feel Aomine's tongue meets with his, their saliva is exchanging inside their mouth. Even he can taste Aomine's last meal.

On the other hand, Aomine is opening his eyes, looking at Kise's fluttering face. If he kissed on someone he loved, he would close his eyes too, savoring their kiss. However, Aomine didn't.

The kiss is not contained love in it, it's just anger, betrayal, painful feeling.

The kiss is lasting for almost 3 minutes that feels like an hour for Kise. Aomine pusses Kise's body from his, almost making him fall. The trail of their saliva is forming a bridge between their lips. It's hot yet disgusting to see.

Flustering, while wiping on his wet lips, Kise yells, "What are you doing, Aominecchi? Why were you kissed me?"

Aomine glares at Kise. Aomine looks scary; his eyes are red in anger, he's panting hardly, his fist is clenching tightly, he looks angry.

Aomine then chuckles mockingly, a quite aloud one. "Me? Kissing you? Haha, like hell I would do that, bastard Kise!" Aomine shouts. His voice is echoing inside the gym. Aomine never yells except if he feels so angry, just like this time.

Kise looks at him confusedly. He's still panting from before, wiping his lips, feeling anger. Kise really wanted to hit Aomine's mouth for taking his precious kiss from him, however he couldn't because he need explanation. He knows something is not right.

"But you just kissed me! And-and what's that with I am yours, huh?"

"Oh, you're mine and not Tetsu's? Hahaha." Another chuckle from Aomine, "Do you know the word _teasing_ or _joking_ means?" Kise's eyes are wide as plate. "Yeah, I'm just teasing on you, idiot! Who will say I love you while on the other hand the one whom I love is Tetsu, huh? You really are a big idiot."

Silence, there's staring competition between them, Aomine in anger and Kise is confuse. "What did you say? Teasing? Joking? You-you love Kurokocchi?" Kise can feel something is wrong. From the first time Aomine kissed him, he knew that something was not right.

Lowering his voice, Aomine says in a very soft voice, "Yeah, I love him, from the beginning, before you met with him and bother our relationship. He's my best friend, my _shadow_, he is the only one who I dear so much. And you just did a very good job by confessing to him, Kise, you really did great. You ruined everything!" Aomine raises his voice again. "And if you forgot, he slapped me because he's defending you! He slapped me, his _light_, for someone like you!"

"But your explanations didn't answer why you were kissed me!"

"I kissed you? Hahaha... You must be having a daydream," Aomine says in a mocking sound. "No, I wasn't kissed you because I kissed Tetsu." Aomine didn't cry when he said that, however tears are welling on the corner of his redden eyes. "I saw you when Tetsu was still in the hospital. You two had a deep conversation, he cried, and then you kissed him, right?" Kise gasps in shock. "That kissed between you and me is an indirect kissed between me and Tetsu. I kissed Tetsu, through you. Hahaha. Now, can you feel my feeling for Tetsu, I guess?"

It's heart wrenching to see and hear. Aomine, who is always looking great on his big built, always be a great one on the court, confesses his feeling about his beloved _shadow_. Aomine never say he likes or loves Kuroko, no one knows about it, that feeling is hidden neatly inside his heart, just for his own to cherish. There were only _best friend_ and _shadow_ word that he always said.

Kise feels bad for himself and Aomine. "Aominecchi, I never knew about it."

"And so does Tetsu! I swear, if you said anything about it to anyone, especially Tetsu, I won't hesitate to kill you! I'm not you Kise, I don't have much bravery to confess! I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

Aomine turns around. Ragingly, he's walking fast outside from the gymnasium. Kise is chasing behind him. He needs more explanation, it's still confusing for him to understand.

Both walk in fast, Kise yells Aomine's name countless time, hoping for him to stop. His voice is echoing inside the empty school hallway.

Kise keeps trying to chase after Aomine. In front of the toilet, finally Kise could stop Aomine, preventing him to run again.

However, Aomine didn't stop because of Kise who can stopped him, it's because he can hear a sound from the inside of the toilet, a familiar one. Aomine and Kise's heavy breath cannot block that sound, no, that moan for precisely.

"Hah... ah... Hai- ah.. kun... I.."

"Hmm, what is it, Tetsuya? You want to cum?"

"AH!"

"Like I always said, dear Tetsuya, you can cum after me."

"But... ahh.."

"Don't worry, I will cum ... now."

"Eng... hah.. hah..."

"Hahaha. You're the best, Tetsuya. See you next time."

Then there's a sound as if something is falling, something heavy, followed by the sound of zipper that is pulling up.

Haizaki Shougo, the true rapist of Kuroko Tetsuya, is walking outside and finding Aomine and Kise who look angry.

"Oh, isn't that Daiki and Ryouta?" Haizaki asks teasingly, as if he didn't do anything dirty before.

Huskily, Aomine says, "I don't need that shit, Haizaki! What are you doing?" Haizaki chuckles, "Answer me!"

"Oh~, are you angry, Daiki? Hahaha, I'll tell you. I was _playing_ with Ryouta's lover. Ah, do I have to say Tetsuya?" Haizaki licks his lips.

"What?" Aomine asks confusedly, while on the other hand Kise is just standing still, he didn't do or say anything.

"Ah~, we got caught, Tetsuya. Well, I think we have to finishing our deal. Thank you for your hole, I will remember all of our precious time together."

Haizaki takes moves. He just did a one step when Kuroko's pale skin was pulling Haizaki's sleeve, preventing him to go. Now, Aomine and Kise can see Kuroko; he looks awful, his hair in mess, he didn't wear a pants or an underwear, and there's a sticky white thing on his tight, flowing between them.

"What do you mean? Why are you just finishing our deal like that?" asks Kuroko in whisper, but they still can hear him. "No... You still have the copy of that CD. You said you would spread Kise-kun's sexual orientation through that CD. You said that when you raped me. You said if I wouldn't be your _toilet, _you..."

"Spreading what, Tetsuya?" Haizaki grins at him.

"Hotel room, the tape, you said..." Kuroko's body is trembling. He knows something is not good and he just did a wrong thing. For the first time, Kuroko is having a miscalculation with his human observer ability.

" Oh, that camcorder that I said would recording your first?" Kuroko nods. "I lied. I'm sorry, Tetsuya, I forgot to press the play button, hahaha," says Haizaki without feeling guilty. He just smirks to Kuroko's shocking expression.

"Oy, what is it all about?" Aomine shouts in anger and confuses.

Haizaki gives him an amusement grin. Spontaneously, he pulls Kuroko's hand that grips on his sleeve and gives a slight kiss on Kuroko's lips, in front of the shocking Aomine and Kise. However, they didn't do anything, they're standing still, stiff on their place. So does Kuroko, he acts as if something didn't happen. He just needs explanation for those too-sudden-crazy-explanations.

Haizaki embraces Kuroko's shoulder. "Okay, I'll tell you. I was the one who raped your dear Tetsuya." Kise runs toward them, but he forces himself to stop when Haizaki's embracing Kuroko's shoulder tightly, near his neck. "Ryouta, I swear I'll break his neck if you did something to me. Besides, Tetsuya needs my explanation, right? And I guess so do you two?" Haizaki licks Kuroko's cheek.

"Then tell us already!" Kise yells in a shaking voice. He didn't cry, but he's panting raggedly.

"Like I said, I was the one who raped him. I said I would record our _scene_, but unfortunately for me, I forgot to press the play button. Ah~, poor me. So I called him, what's his name again? Hmm... Kodakawa Fujiki. Hahaha, as if he would give us his true name. I was ordering him to raped Tetsuya. He's a pedophile, of course he would do that even though I wasn't paid him.

"Moreover, that CD, that was sent to you and others Kiseki no Sedai, was my idea of course. I recorded it by myself when Tetsuya got rape by that pedo-man and then sent it to you by myself. But like hell I would safe a tape like that. That wasn't me and Tetsuya in it. Yes, Tetsuya, I burnt the tape, our deal is just a one-sided deal," Haizaki licks Kuroko's cheek that is wet by his own tears.

"Sounds crazy, huh? My carelessness was paying by a week playing with Tetsuya. It's not fully my fault, it's you either Tetsuya. I don't know that you're such an idiot, hahaha. Or maybe... " –Haizaki stares to the anger Kise- "You're loving Ryouta so much so that you will do anything for him? Including raped by me?" Haizaki kisses Kuroko's head.

Kuroko starts to sob. He stiffs in Haizaki's embracement, expressionless. The explanation is unexpected for him and others, he never thought that possibility could happen. One thing he knew, he just wanted to protect Kise and his other teammates.

"Ah, I forgot to say. Ryouta, do you know why Tetsuya did this? Because, I said I would spread that tape if Tetsuya didn't want to be my _toilet_. Hey, Ryouta, could you feel Tetsuya's love for you? What do you think if I spread the tape? Kise Ryouta and Teiko's basketball club will be ruined. Ah~, I'm so jealous, you're loved by such an adorable person, Ryouta." Haizaki releases his embracement, didn't forget to give a _goodbye kiss_ on Kuroko's lips. "Bye, Tetsuya. I'll miss your hole."

Haizaki walks from the stiffened Kuroko and the anger Aomine and Kise. Before he can passed Aomine and Kise, Kise has given him a hard kick on Haizaki's back, making him fall. Kise is a good sport player, a hard kick like that is just a simple thing for him.

Haizaki curses. "Shit! What are..."

Haizaki can't say anything again because Aomine has pulled up his collar and given him a punch on Haizaki's face; his nose is broke, blood is flowing from its hole.

And it didn't stop. Aomine punches Haizaki's face, repeatedly, while Kise is kicking him hard in a different part of Haizaki's body. It's two versus one, Haizaki can't do anything to protect himself nor to fight back. The three didn't shout, yell, or say anything, there're just the sounds of fighting and panting of their own breaths. Kuroko is just looking at them. He's not a good fighter, moreover he didn't have enough strength to stopped them. But if he didn't do something, Haizaki might die.

"Stop..." Kuroko whispers.  
"Please stop.." Kuroko's whisper becomes louder.  
"Aomine-kun..." Punch.  
"Kise-kun..." Kick.

They keep fighting, as if Kuroko wasn't there. After a several minutes that feel like an hour, the fighting is over. And there he is, Haizaki Shougo, laying down limply on the ground. Blood is staining his gray hair, his uniform, his trouser, and mostly his face. His face looks frightening; his nose has crooked into an awful shape, fresh blood is flowing from its hole.

Kuroko wants to check on him, convincing himself that Haizaki is still alive. Kuroko walks near to his rapist. However, Aomine pulls him roughly. "What are you doing, Tetsu? He deserved that! Now grab your belongings, we'll take you home."

"But, Aomine-kun, Haizaki-kun might die..." Kuroko protests in a low voice. He feels tired to make a quite aloud voice.

"I said no, Tetsu! How could you worrying your rapist, huh?!" Aomine yells to his _shadow_, something he rarely will do. "Kise, take him outside, I'll grab his belongings."

"No," Kise whispers. "I don't want to," says Kise again. Aomine and Kuroko are staring at him, feeling confuse. "I don't want to touch a slut."

Just like that, Kise leaves them after he said 'slut' to his beloved Kurokocchi. Aomine and Kuroko stiff on their place, they can't say or do anything. Kise is changing his attitude suddenly. A moment ago, he's gone berserk on Haizaki and suddenly left them. Everybody will say he acts oddly.

"Kise-kun.." Kuroko whispers. He tries to chase him, but Aomine pulls him. Without saying anything, Kuroko knows that Aomine is forbidding him to go after Kise.

"Come on, wear your trouser. I'll accompany you home."

Slowly, Kuroko wears his trouser. Before they went outside, the kindly Kuroko is taking out his phone from his bag and dialing a hospital phone number, said that someone is having an injury in Teiko. Aomine wanted to protest his _shadow _for the stupid act, saying that Haizaki's deserved to die. But he says nothing, his expressionless _shadow_'s face is showing a broken expression.

"Let's go home, Aomine-kun." Kuroko, in his limp steps, leads them outside, leaving the unconscious Haizaki who's laying under.

**-just a one sided love-**

On the way to Kuroko's home, no one is talking. Patiently, Aomine is slowing down his paces. Beside him is Kuroko himself, who's panting and sweating. It must be hard to have walked after he got rape. Aomine was offering him to have a piggyback instead, however Kuroko said no. He just replied, "I don't want you to pitying me."

Aomine sighs. Kuroko is always like this, being a stubborn brat. Maybe that's one reason why Aomine loves him. And then what about his feeling towards the blunette? He said nothing. It's not because the sudden recognition about Haizaki and Kuroko, it's because he cares the blunette's feeling so much. As he said to Kise, Kuroko didn't have to know about his feeling. It's enough if it's hidden inside his heart and his mind.

After taking a _long_ trip to Kuroko's home, they're finally there. Aomine gives Kuroko's bag to the owner.

"Thank you very much for escorting me home, Aomine-kun." Kuroko bows deeply. "And I'm sorry for today. I never told you anything about it. It's my fault. I deserved it."

" _Baka_~" Aomine hugs him, giving his warmth to the blunette boy.

Kuroko doesn't hug his light, he just burying his face to Aomine's warm chest. "Please, don't say anything to anyone, especially to Akashi-kun. Both of you were almost making Haizaki-kun died. If you told Akashi-kun, he really would die. Akashi-kun himself is more dangerous than you two." Aomine chuckles and releases his hug.

"No problem," Aomine ruffles Kuroko's hair.

And then silence. Awkwardly, Aomine scratches his not itchy head. "But Tetsu, why didn't you tell Kise about it? Well, I think it would be much easier if you accepted his feeling. I mean you love him too, right? I heard your conversation with Akashi; you said you loved Kise. Then, it's not an unrequited love ... I guess." Aomine's voice becomes lower and lower. He felt pity for himself when he said that.

Kuroko blinks, and then blinks again, until he says, "I don't remember I was ever said love to Kise-kun."

"Huh?" asks Aomine in his idiot face. "It's when Akashi asking you if you loved Kise or not and your answer was 'what are you asking Akashi-kun, of course I love Kise-kun'. That's exactly your line, wasn't it? If you forgot, I'm not deaf, Tetsu."

Kuroko stares at him as if he thinks about something. "Oh, that one," Aomine nods repeatedly. "You're only heard a half of it. What was I said is 'of course I love Kise-kun. He's my precious friend, same as Akashi-kun and others."

"..."

"Aomine-kun?"

"_Kuso_!" Aomine shouts while gripping his hair, making it in mess. Aomine squats down, lamenting his own idiot brain. If he heard the 'full version of Kuroko's confession' back then, the kissing between him and Kise would never happened. His jealousy, his _indirect kissed_ with Kuroko through Kise, were for nothing. "I really am an idiot." He says that in aloud whisper.

Aomine stands up in sudden, jolting Kuroko who is staring at him in worries. "Okay, my problem is clear. Now, go inside, Tetsu. Get a shower and then go a sleep. Don't you dare thinking about Haizaki. And about Kise ... I know he acted odd back then. But please, just talk with him tomorrow, okay? _Jaa nee_!"

Aomine waves his hand and turns around, but he has to stop his paces when Kuroko's shouting his name. Kuroko still confuses by Aomine's act lately.

"Aomine-kun. I'm not finished yet." Kuroko breathes deeply, trying to gather more bravery for what he will say. "I'm sorry for your heart too."

"Eh?" Aomine is sweat-dropping for that sudden confession. Kuroko's word is as if he knows about Aomine's feeling.

"Like I said when I was still in the hospital, we're not friend for nothing. And please don't forget about my human observing skill," says Kuroko is his deadpan face. "And I'm sorry for slapping you back then, Aomine-kun."

Aomine laughs in sudden, a happy one. "Hahahaha, I thought I have hidden my feeling closely. Well, it's fine. Besides, I was never confessed to you."

"Yes, you never told your feeling, but I was rejecting you before you could confess."

"Tetsu _teme_!" Aomine pinches Kuroko's cheeks. "You don't have to say that! You make me feel pity for myself, you know?!"

"I'm sorry and please don't pinch me. It hurts." Aomine removes his finger from Kuroko's redden cheeks. Kuroko rubs him cheeks. "How could you say hurt but you still wear a face like that, huh?"

"I'm sorry..."

Kuroko is still rubbing his redden cheeks when he sees Aomine's fist in front of his face.

"Aomine-kun?"

With a gentle eyes and soft voice, Aomine says, "I hope you never forgot with our fist bumping, Tetsu."

The two blunette boys are smiling and fist bumping each other fist, just like their usual. Then, Aomine turns around his tanned body and walking home. For a several minutes, Kuroko is just staring at Aomine's back. He feels bad ... because he lied.

'_I'm sorry Aomine-kun. How could I go to sleep if I weren't clearing anything with Kise-kun?_'

Quickly, as quick as he can do with his _broken body_, he takes a shower, cleaning his body and especially his hole, wearing his new and clean clothes. His parents are still on the way home from their work, and his grandmother is in somewhere place, she said she had a reunion with her former high school classmates.

.

Kuroko grabs his bicycle, cycling as soon as possible, to Kise's home.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

I'm so sorry for the lateness, Minna-san! Busy with life.  
I'm sorry for the fighting scene, I couldn't make it longer, sobs. Btw, it's just 1-2 more chapter, depending on my mood and time.  
Thank you to everyone who's reading this fic, especially for everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed.

RnR please!


	8. Let's Do It

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Warning: Teiko era, non-con, rape, and violence, this chapter in un-betaed**

* * *

**.**

**Just a One-Sided Love  
Chapter 8: Let's Do It  
By NekoTama-1110**

**.**

* * *

.

It's raining this night and that's enough to make Kise's feeling more drowned than before.

Kise runs. He's never running like this before as if he's chased by someone. He doesn't care about anyone who gets hit by his body. He feels betrayed, sad, and cloudy in his heart. He really wanted to cry, but his idiot brain has been preventing him to do that, not in public. '_I'll cry, as much as I could, when I arrive to my home'_.

What he did when he arrived to his home is throwing his bag and his tired body onto his bed. No, he didn't greet his family, he didn't care that he's wetting the floor, he didn't care his mother when she shouted to him for changing his clothes first. No, what he needs right now is to be alone.

His second sister, who is the closest with him, perplexes by her beloved younger brother's attitude. She knows that something have happened with him. The blonde never shows that kind of expression. She swears that she could see the most terrifying thing she ever sees and that's her brother's depressed face.

She looks for him where his room is on the second floor. She opens the door, but what she found is the locked door. It's another weird thing because Ryouta never did that. It makes Kise's sister worried.

"Ryouta, are you okay?" Silence. She knocks the door, almost banging if she doesn't remember that her family is having dinner right now. "Ryouta. It's fine if you didn't want to answering me, but please change your clothes, okay? You'll got cold. And have a dinner. Or... how about I brought it for you?" Keeps silence. "Ryou..."

She can't be continuing his voice when she hears a loud thud sound behind the door as if something soft has been throwing against it. "Please leave me alone, Nee-cchi." It's heart wrenching to hear her brother's voice. It's like as if he's trying to hide his sobs.

She squeezes the door handle. "Okay. If... if you have a problem, just tell me. I'll listen, okay?" And what she hears is only silence from behind the door.

She walks downstairs for continuing her dinner when the front door is knocking by someone. It's quite late to have a visitor, not to mention it's raining outside.

She sighs. She really wanted to curse the visitor if she didn't recognize the visitor. Of course she knows him even though in this state, wet and in a mess. Yes, she knows him; it's one of her beloved brother's best friend.

"Tetsuya-kun, why are you visiting us this late?"

Still panting, Kuroko says, "Could I meet with Kise-kun?"

**-just a one sided love-**

It's dark inside Kise's room. Nothing can be heard except the sobbing sounds from the owner of the room. He really did his _promise_ for crying in his room, alone. He buries his face on his pillow while his hands are squeezing it tightly. He never cries this intense before. He can't control the water that keeps rolling, slowly and steady from his eyes, to his cheeks, then wetting his pillow. No, it's not only his pillow, but also his bed. His clothes that drenched from today's rain are wetting it too.

However, he doesn't care. If he got cold, maybe... '_Maybe, Kurokocchi will come for me._'

Kise snaps in shock. Even in this condition, even when his heart feels angry for Kuroko, he keeps repeating Kuroko's name inside his mind. Then that fucking-explanation crosses in his mind. He could remember Kuroko's expression when he heard Haizaki's _speech_, the grinning on Haizaki's lips, Aomine's hidden feeling toward the shorter one. It's confusing.

"_KUSO_!" Kise is shouting aloud before his pillow. "Kurokocchi, why? Why were you doing _that_?"

'_What are you thinking, Ryouta? Kurokocchi did that because he cared about you, your teammates, Teiko. Don't blame him,_' says his inner thought.

However, the deepest part of his mind and his heart speaks different. '_Huh... you're too innocent, Ryouta. Kurokocchi will never care about you. Did you forget, what he cares about is just a basketball? Who are you for him? You are just a nuisance child for him. If Kurokocchi really did care for you, than he would..._'

However, his _evil_ thought has to stop when he hears knocking sounds on his door. '_It must be Nee-cchi._'

Kise ignores those noisy sounds. He closes his ears, burying his face deeply on his pillow, until he hears his _visitor_'s voice. "Kise-kun, it's me, Kuroko. I want... We need to talk...please."

Kise stiffs in his place. He must be crazy, or it must be a dreaming because he can hear Kuroko's voice right now. "Kise-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya-kun. Ryouta is probably has been sleeping. Why don't you come again tomorrow?" That's his sister's voice.

"..."

"...Tetsuya-kun, are you and Ryouta...quarreling?" Silence and that makes her being impatient. Banging Kise's door, she yells, "Ryouta, if you didn't know yet, Tetsuya-kun is sopping right now! I don't know and I don't care what the two of you quarreling about, but I swear I'll kill you if you..."

The screeching sound can be heard when Kise (finally) opens the door. Of course he is still the same as before; wet and in a mess, same as Kuroko, because he does't change his clothes yet.

For a minute, no one talk. Kise's sister can only look at the two boys who are averting their eyes; no one of them having an eyes contact. She wants to know what their problem is, however she's not asking. The two boys are mature enough to have some arguments and then solving them.

She pusses Kuroko's back, forcing Kuroko to going inside Kise's room. "I'll take my leave." Then she closes the door, leaving the blonde and the blunette in an awkward situation.

"..." Kuroko locks his eyes on Kise's face. His face is unreadable, like always.

"..." Kise scratches his head. What he did is sitting on his bed without facing to Kuroko. Then in a quite cold tone, Kise says, "So, what do you want?"

Kise never talks like this before, not to Kuroko, not to anyone. Kuroko can only grips on his wet trouser. "Kise-kun, are you fine?" asks Kuroko, still in his flat voice and face.

"Do I look fine?" Kise lays down his tired on his bed, behaving as if Kuroko isn't there.

"... No, you don't look fine for me. May I know your problem?"

Kise chuckles, not a happy one of course. "May I know your problem, you asked? Hahaha, you must be kidding me, ne~ Kuroko-kun." Kise sits on his bed. His eyes are gazing to Kuroko's eyes. Now Kuroko can see that Kise's eyes are red, even he can see the trail of his tears on his cheeks.

"Kise-kun, did you say 'Kuroko-kun'?" Kuroko can't hide the tremble on his voice. He remembers that Kise adds the –_cchi _suffix for someone who he respected and acknowledge only.

"Yeah, you heard me correctly, Kuroko-kun."

"But why? I don't get it. First you confessed to me, then when you had known the truth, you called me a slut, and now you said 'Kuroko-kun'. I really don't understand, Kise-kun. Did I do wrong?" says Kuroko almost in whispering.

Kise stands up from his bed. He clenches his fist when he says, "Of course you did wrong. From the first time, it's your entire fault." Kise's body is shaking when he says that. He clenches his jaw, his eyes are red from anger, his heart is pounding fast. "This is all your fault because you're rejecting me!" Kise yells. For the first time ever Kise shouts to his beloved person. Without a notice, tears are dropping again from his eyes.

Kuroko gasps in shock. He never knows that Kise would say something like that, blaming on him because he's rejecting Kise's feeling back then. Kuroko leans forward, trying to wipe the tears on Kise's face. However, what he gets is a slap on his hand from the blonde. "Don't touch me, you whore! I don't want to be touched by a sullied person like you!"

That slap is something unpredictable for Kuroko. It doesn't hurt for his hand, but it's hurt for his heart. "Then please explain to me. I... It's not like you, Kise-kun."

"Hahaha, I'm not being me? You speak as if you know everything about me. Okay, I'll explain to you. Just take a sit then, anywhere you think comfortable enough for you," says Kise in almost a mocking tone while sitting on his bed again. Then Kise looks at Kuroko, who has been sitting on the floor, just around one meter gap, right in front of Kise's crossing leg. Kuroko does look awful on Kise's eyes. He's like a lost puppy whose owner has abandoned him, not to mention Kuroko is drenching from his head to his toe, dirty. His head is bowing deeply. Kise really wants to hug the blunette if he doesn't remember that he's angry with him. He has to control his heart for the other, Kuroko needs to know his feeling, his betrayed feeling.

No one speaks for a several minutes. Their position is uncomfortable. Kise has to build his courage first before explaining everything. "You really like a whore, Kuroko-kun." Kise can see that Kuroko's hands are squeezing his wet shirt. His heart is hurt when he says that.

"I'm sorry for being a slut," Kuroko mutters.

It really pisses Kise off right now. Kuroko is always like this, being the one who apologize. "Why?" asks Kise in whisper. "You have to be mad at me! You were supposed to hit me when I said you're a slut! Why are you always like this?!" Kise shouts again while standing from his bed.

Kuroko lifts up his face to see the anger face of his friend. "Kise-kun, please sit down. You said you would explain everything..."

"Enough!" Kise yells, louder than before. "You... I don't get you, Kurokocchi!" Kise says Kuroko's name again without him realize. "You rejected me, you raped by an unknown person, then that fucking bastard Shougo-kun just said you're being his _toilet_! I really don't get you at all, Kurokocchi! Why were you doing that? You rejected me but you could be someone else _toilet_! It's supposed to me!" Kuroko gasps. "It's supposed to be me who took Kurokocchi's _first_!" Kise is breathing raggedly when he says that while on the other hand Kuroko's eyes as wide as plate. Now he realizes how deep Kise's feeling for him is.

Kuroko mumbles, "I did that for Kise-kun. I do care about you. Haizaki-kun said he would spread the tape if I didn't want to be his _toilet_. It's the tape where Kodakawa-san said about your sexual orientation for me. Your career will..."

"So it's just because of my career?" Kise cuts Kuroko's words. "So I was right. You don't care about me. You only care for a basketball. I am nothing for you." Kise turns his head, not facing Kuroko's face anymore.

Kuroko can't hide his feeling anymore. Slowly, tears are flowing from his eyes, he squeezes his chest, it really hurts inside. "Kise-kun, how could you say that? I do care about you. I..."

However, Kuroko's word is cut again by another shout from Kise. "Then if you care about me, you're supposed to be mine! You should be accepting my feeling back then! You should be my closest person right now! You're supposed to love me back! You should be telling me about that bastard so I could protect you! You're toying with my heart, Kurokocchi! What am I for you, huh? Just a disturber? Hahaha, of course I'm a disturber for you, right? So Aominecchi was right. If I didn't confess to you, this whole terrible thing would never be happened! You would have a peaceful day without haunted by Shougo-kun!" Kuroko terrifies by Kise's long speech. He's like a crazy maniac.

Kuroko stands up from the floor. Almost in a whispering, Kuroko says. "No, that's wrong, Kise-kun. I do care about you. Please, don't be like this. Your're behaving like a child, and saying about me being yours... that's so selfish. I..."

"Yes, I am childish, I am selfish. But I do this for Kurokocchi only. You know I love you so much, but just like that you gave yourself for him."

"But it was raped." Kuroko hides his face by bowing his head.

"But the next ones you did that on purpose. You were conscious when he raped you again." Kise breathes deeply. "Please go home." Kuroko gasps. "I'm dizzy. I can't think clearly in this state. Kurokocchi either, you could get cold if you didn't change your clothes."

No one talks, it's only silence for around a minute until Kuroko turning his body to the Kise's room door. Kise tries to grab the shorter one, yelling at him that he loves him so much, hugging him tight so he cannot go anymore again. But he didn't do that, what he did is just crying in silence.

Kuroko is only an inch from the door. However, Kuroko isn't opening it, he locks it instead. The click sound can be heard inside the silent room. "It's like what Kise-kun said." Kuroko turns around. He walks slowly, approaching Kise's standing spot. "You said if I do care about you, then I suppose to be yours." Kise is perplexed by Kuroko's sudden changing attitude. Kuroko's face is flat, worse than his usual ones. Then Kise can see that Kuroko is taking out something round from his pocket. It's glittering like a jewelry. And Kise's thought is right, because that something is a piercing. "Haizaki-kun gave me this when he raped me." Kuroko sobs when he says that. "He said we could be like a couple if I put it on me. So Kise-kun..." Kuroko walks forward while wearing the piercing on his own earlobe. He shuts his eyes tightly when he feels the pain from the piercing that pierce his earlobe (again).

"Kurokocchi, what are you doing?" Kise is gasping in shock when Kuroko hugs his neck.

"If it can make you realize how much I care about you, then let's do it." A droplet of tear is falling. Kise can feel Kuroko's warm breath against his face and he can see the piercing on Kuroko's ear is the same with his. "Kise-kun, make me yours."

.

.

.

.

.

It's quite late for getting a phone. Akashi grabs his phone and sees Midorima Shintarou's name on it's screen.

"Shintarou, I hope you know what time it is now," says Akashi in his usual tone when he speaks.

"It's about Haizaki. My father told me that his hospital got a phone call from someone, telling them they're needed an ambulance to pick up someone in Teiko. And that was Haizaki. He found unconscious in the toilet, without anyone around him and he's got bad injured. Akashi, do you know something about it?"

However, what Midorima gets is a silence from the other and a click sound when Akashi cuts their line. Akashi has to ponder it. It's just like his motto; he always right and he always win, so he knows, Haizaki's injury has something to do with Kuroko's incident.

**.**

**TBC**

.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the shorter one, guys. And please give me idea, minna-san, what should Akashi do to Haizaki? Should I make him killed Haizaki?  
Thank you to everyone who had read this fic, especially for everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed.

RnR please!


	9. One-Sided Love

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Warning: Teiko era, non-con, rape, and violence, this chapter in un-betaed**

**.**

**Just a One-Sided Love  
Chapter 9 (last chapter): One-Sided Love**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"If it can make you realize how much I care about you, then let's do it." A droplet of tear is falling from Kuroko's eyes. "Kise-kun, make me yours."

Kise gasps in shock. "What do yoummph-"

Before Kise could speak anymore, Kuroko has grabbed Kise's collar and closed Kise's mouth with his own. It's shocking him and making his heart stops for a second. Never crossed in his mind the calm person like Kuroko will do such an initiative thing like this.

It's wet, their kiss is wet because of the rain and tears. Kuroko kisses him awkwardly as if he never did this kind of think before. Of course he never did this because their first kiss in the hospital wasn't really a kiss, it's only touching his lips with Kise's.

Shocking from the sudden attack from the bluenette, Kise falls backward to his bed while Kuroko is on top of him. Kuroko wraps his arms onto Kise's neck, deepening their kiss. Kuroko's body is totally fit with Kise's, as if that body is for Kise.

Kuroko still kisses him awkwardly. There's no tongue, it's only the heat of their lips. Before he realizes, Kise has been growing hard. His member which is still under his wet pants is rubbing with Kuroko's thigh. Kise is moaning from the impact and spontaneously hugging the teal boy's waist.

Knowing Kise is accepting his deed, Kuroko licks Kise's lip and with his thigh, he rubs Kise's member. Again, another moaning from the blonde under him.

Kise takes his move. With his experience in 'kissing world', he takes his lead by kissing Kuroko's lips. He licks Kuroko's lips teasingly. Kuroko knows what this is meant. He opens his mouth then Kise's tongue inserts into the bluenette's cavern.

Kise moans. He had kissed a lot of girls countless time before, but those weren't the same with this. It's with his beloved Kurokocchi, for God's sake, something he always dreamt about.

With his left hand, Kise pusses Kuroko's head for deepening their kiss as the other hand hugging Kuroko's waist. No sucking, it's just licking on Kuroko's cavern, tasting if, savoring it. Just in another second, Kise is crying for the happiness.

Being carried away by the situation, he slips his right hand into Kuroko's shirt, rubbing his abdomen and then turning down to his member. However...

Kise pulls Kuroko's collar and forces them to stop. Panting hard after kissing, Kise asks, "Kurokocchi, why are you not getting hard?" Kuroko doesn't answer the question. Deafening his ears, he tries to kissing Kise again. "Kurokocchi!" Kise pushes him quite hard and forces both of them to sit.

Kuroko bows his head deeply. After such a quite long pause, Kuroko can only say, "I'm sorry, I forgot to take an aphrodisiac," he says bluntly. "Don't worry, Kise-kun, I'll try my best."

"What?" asks Kise confusedly, almost angry.

Kuroko crawls down from Kise's laps. Standing with his knees and positioning himself between Kise's legs, he grabs the waistband of Kise's pants. Lifting his head up, Kuroko says, "Please let me give you a blow job, Kise-kun."

However, what Kuroko gets is out of his mind. Kise doesn't accept Kuroko's service because what Kuroko gets is a sudden pushing from the blonde.

He really did push him hard because Kuroko's back is hit the tiles under him. "What the fuck are you doing, Kurokocchi?! Blow job?! Since when you know about that?!" Kise never feels this angry before.

Kuroko stands up. There are no more tears on his cheeks, only the trails of its. "You said it, if I do care for you, then I supposed to be with you, being yours. That's what I did, Kise-kun, trying to be yours. Am I right, Kise-kun?"

"Yes, I did say you're supposed to be mine! But not this way! I admitted I want your body, but I want your mind and heart too! Don't you understand how desperately I was? I want you to love me back, nothing else!" He cried again when he said that. After a long silence, with only a sobbing sound from the blonde, Kise says, "Let's forget it!"

"Eh, what do you mean, Kise-kun? Forget about what?" he asks confusedly.

Wiping his tears from his cheeks, Kise replies, "Please forget about my confession. Act like I never confessed to you. Let's start from the beginning and be friend again." Then, in a whisper, Kise says, "Please."

"But, Kise-"

"PLEASE!" He shouts as he squeezes his arm in desperation. "It's enough, Kurokocchi. It's enough with my heart being toyed," he sobs, "I'm okay and I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll get someone as perfect as you someday. For now, if you really do care about me, pray for my happiness, okay?" Then he gives an awkward smile for the bluenette.

Kuroko can't reply him back. It hurts so much seeing Kise's face like that and it's Kuroko himself who causes him like this. Again, tears are flowing from his eyes. "I don't know what to say, but I really am sorry, Kise-kun. Please forgive me. And I'm sorry because I can't love you back."

The blonde smiles slightly and gives a soft hug for the shorter one. "It's okay, it's fine. Even though it's just a one-sided love, I'm sure I'll be alright." Kuroko can only sobs.

After hugging each other body for a several minutes, Kise releases the bluenette from his embracement. He walks to his door. He grips the door handle and opens it. Before he took his first step exited from the room, he turns around and in his happy yet friendly gesture, his usual voice, and his wide smile, he says, "Why are you standing still, Kurokocchi? Let's take a bath first then we have a dinner! Let's go!"

Kuroko is sobbing again.

.

.

.

At the same time but in the other place, Haizaki who has been hospitalized for until probably 2 days onward after getting beaten up by the angry Kise and Aomine and making his nose broken, having another painful yet humiliating situation for him.

Haizaki, who had raped the innocent Kuroko Tetsuya and made him as his _toilet_, is having the same situation right now. The most humiliating is he got _rape_ in the room where he hospitalized. The difference is from the _something_ inside his anus. It's not someone else's member as he gave to Kuroko, it's a dilbo.

That man came without sound. He acted as the nurse from this hospital. Wearing the same uniform, he went inside without saying anything and then locked the door. Haizaki swore he could see an evil grin on his lips and the next thing he did, the unknown man pinned the gray haired boy on his bed.

His hand is being tied on top of the bed and the rope is being tied again to the bed. His mouth is closed by his pyjamas which had taken off from his legs by the unknown man. And his member is being tied up too by a cock ring.

The unknown man moves the dilbo inside and outside of Hazaki's hole. Haizaki can only moan desperately.

"Ah, you want to cum? Not that easy, Shougo-sama," says the unknown guy. Feeling bored, he stops the moving of the dilbo, leaving the dilbo still inside his hole. "I'll take my leave, Shougo-sama."

"Hmmm!" Haizaki protests.

"Eh, what is... Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot." He takes out the dilbo and replaces it with a vibrator instead.

"HMMM!" Haizaki moans again.

"And I have a message from Seijuurou-sama. Seijuurou-sama said _'Do not ever touch or hurt my precious ones again or I'll give you more than this. And you have been taken out from the club'_. Okay, my job is finished. Have a nice sleep, Shougo-sama," says the unknown man, who now known as Akashi's trusted man.

Before he exited from the room, he takes a picture of Haizaki who is being tied on his bed with a vibrator in his anus and a cock ring on his hard member.

"Seijuurou-sama will love this picture."

.

.

**-just a one-sided love-**

.

.

Three months after the accident, Aomine, Kuroko and Kise are acted like their usual behavior, as if nothing had happened. Aomine is still his _light _who sometimes acts like his brother. Kise either, he's behaving as like he said, acting as if he never confessed his feeling. Murasakibara is still with his lovely snacks, the difference is he will share his snacks with Kuroko, something very odd if you have known about Murasakibara. Midorima is still Midorima, being a _tsundere_ while saying, "Welcome back, Kuroko" without facing the teal haired boy. Akashi turns quite far from his usual because almost in every hour, he will look excitedly onto his phone. If someone asked him what he saw, Akashi would say, "Just an interesting picture." The last one is Momoi who fortunately never know about the accident so nothing special with her toward Kuroko.

And what about Haizaki? He got what he deserved to get, a humiliation.

Kuroko and Kise are friend again. Kuroko likes the said boy's attitudes toward him. Even though Kuroko forces himself to behave like his usual, Kise really did help him with his usual behavior. Everytime they met, Kise would hug him or rub his cheeks with the shorter one.

It's lovely being friend again.

However, in the last day of this month, Kise showed Kuroko an unexpected picture.

In the picture, there were Kise who pecked a girl's cheek and beside him was a girl who wore Teiko's uniform as her cheek was pecking by Kise. But that's not the important thing. The girl was really looked the same with Kuroko; teal haired, average height, pale skin, blank expression, big eyes. She's a doppelganger of Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun, who is she?" asked Koroko, trying to hide his shaky voice.

"She's my girlfriend-ssu. Isn't she beautiful?" said the blonde without feeling guilty and giving his usual wide smile. After a long silence, Kise asked, "Isn't she looks like Kurokocchi?"

"What does it means, Kise-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Kurokocchi, but... I made her become like you. I'm sorry because I still cannot be forgetting you-ssu."

If they're not in public, Kuroko would be crying again.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Yatta, this fic is finally done! Thank you so much for all of your support, dear readers-san! Thank you for your reviews, for favoriting and following too.  
I'm sorry if you had been expecting me to make a happy ending (pointing the title) and I'm sorry for other mistakes too.

For this last chapter, review please... ^^

Btw, pls RnR my new ones too which titled Problem, Furihata's Days Care, and The S Guy


End file.
